


Please Don’t Stop

by rosebudblond



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebudblond/pseuds/rosebudblond
Summary: Me begging you





	Please Don’t Stop

I don’t really know if this is appropriate or not, but I’m asking all of you who write for these two amazing characters to keep at it. You are all such wonderful writers with such great stories to tell. I know we have our endgame, but I really would love to read more of your stories. Thanks for all that you do!!!


End file.
